The Holiday
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: Mimi is going on holiday, where she meets a boy. It's just a fluffy mimato
1. Holiday

This is a Mimato story.  
  
Mimi is going on holiday, where she meets a boy. It's just a fluffy romance mimato fic, so don't read if you don't like! Anyways, all review will be accepted, so PLEASE review, review, review!  
  
The Holiday.  
  
Chapter One. A Different Country, Another Place.  
  
At 2:30am, my bedroom door creaked open, letting in little light from the upstairs hallway. A faint voice came through the crack in attempts to wake me up. However, I was already awake.  
  
"Mimi, it's time to get up dear. Meet us downstairs soon." came the dry voice of my mother. Obviously, she had just woken up too.  
  
I swung my legs and shivered at the coldness of the room. I had forgotten to shut my window the night before. I was too excited to sleep, but the slumber had come to me everntually. I gently rubbed my eyes and then pushed myself off the bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my pink princess tank top and a pair of dusted pale pink jeans. I got my trainers out from underneath my bed and put them on too. I then turned on my bedroom light and sat down at my vanity table. I only wanted to apply a little make-up. A pale pink eyeshadow and a little bit of lipgloss. After pulling my hair into a low ponytail, I walked down stairs to greet the rest of my family.  
  
"Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" My father asked as I entered the room.  
  
"Yes thank you Daddy. When are we being picked up?" I asked rubbing a little bit more of the sleepy dust from my left eye.  
  
"Not for another hour, i'm afraid." My mother replied.  
  
I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. When I went back into the room the television was on and all eyes were turned on the news. Except mine, I just looked at my feet.  
  
At 3:30 am the taxi came, to take us to our destination. All of us got in, my father sitting next to the driver. He was a small man, maybe in his early fifties with white hair and glasses. My father gave him the money and he pulled out into the morning road. We had to leave this early to avoid the morning traffic. It was two hours to the airport.  
  
So on Thursday 5th June, the Tachikawa family were on their way to the airport, for a two week holiday in Lanzarote. All I knew was that it was a small volcanic island. I had done a little research, which was normally so unlike me, and I found out that the Island was only thirty seven miles long and twelve miles wide.It had over a hundred volcanoes there. The local language was spanish, and fourtunatly I could speak a little spanish.  
  
I could hear the radio playing softly in one of the speakers next to me. I hummed along quietly to a few of the tunes I knew. My brother of four was curled up on my mothers lap fast asleep.  
  
The time passed slowly. No one talked much except my father and the driver. When we finally reached the airport we were so glad to be able to stretch our legs. Check in was quick, and we flew through customs. After all the usual plane hasel we went around to find a small café so that we could have breakfast.  
  
I had a medium fruit salad and hot chocolate, my brother had a cheese sandwich, my mother and father had cups of coffee and some toast. We waited a little while in the café until it was half past seven. We were then called to board the plane. It was another ten minute wait until we were actually alowed onto the plane, but by now we were all excited. I don't think anyone minded the wait that much as everything had gone so quickly.  
  
We settled into our seats for the long journey of ten hours straight. we would be eating on the plane but wouldn't be at the hotel until about eight o'clock that evening.  
  
"Mimi, what would you like, the vegiterian dish or the normal?" asked my mother when the stewardess came round with the food.  
  
"I'll have the normal, please." I said. A small white dish passed over to my tray. It was now around midday. I opened the dish and ate most of the contents the drank my orange. I didn't like plane food that much but I was vey hungry. For the rest of the ride, I went to sleep.   
  
The plane landed an hour and a half before it was expected making the time currently 4:30pm.  
  
"Daddy, how long is it from here to the hotel?" I asked him hoping it wasn't to far. I looked around at my new surroundings. It was very desert like. Not alot of green. Again we flew through customs and gathered our luggage then continued towards the rep. We were staying at a hotel called Teguisol in Costa Teguise. One of the main resorts. The other was Puerto del Carmen. We'd probaly go there on a trip or something.  
  
"It's about fourty or so minutes Princess." My father replied. I nodded and we walked over to our rep.  
  
After our day of traveling we arrived in our hotel. It looked peaceful. Our key was waiting for us so we walked out of the lobby and outside where the apartments were located. Ours was very close to the entrance. It was only a quarter past five so we all went into our apartment to unpack.   
  
My room was upstairs. It was all white with a few white paintings and so far no cockroaches which was great. I pushed the two single beds together to create a double bed. I had my own bathroom and a large wardrbe. I even had my own vanity table and mirror, although it wasn't very flash. I unpacked then went downstairs and sat out on the balcony. It was smallish. Well it was bigger than I thought it would be. I looked down toward the swimming pool. And I saw him...  
  
Well what did you think? Please review as much as poss! Luv Luv! x. 


	2. My New Friend

The Holiday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter two The Day I met The boy!  
  
The next day was sunny. I went downstairs. My parents were already awake.  
  
"Mimi, are yu ready for breakfast?" My father asked as I walked into the small but still spacious living room.  
  
"Yes Daddy." I said.  
  
We all went down to breakfast. We were half board so it was nice to have something already made. We made our way through the entrance hall and down the main steps to the resturant. There was many delicious foods including eggs, bacon, tomatoes, fruit juice, bread, toast, rolls. I took a few rolls and toasted them.  
  
After breakfast, my mother and father wanted to go out to the beach. They took my brother but I went smimming instead to see if I could find that boy I saw yesterday. I changed into my light pink bikini, took my sunglasses and applied some sun-tan lotion to the rest of my body. I tanned easily, and I never burned but I wanted to be on the safe side anyway.  
  
I went down to the pool area and grabbed a sunbed. It wasn't that windy. I laid my towl and belongings on it's top and decided to take a swim. I gently put in my foot.   
  
"It's cold isn't it?" said a young fresh faced brunette.  
  
"Yes it is." I said lowering my self carefully into the pool.  
  
"You know, if you just jumped in it wouldn't be as cold."  
  
"Thanks for the advice" I said. Finally I was fully in the pool. "I'm Mimi by the way, whats your name?" I asked the girl.  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya. I'm here with friends, as is my older brother Tai. We're from Japan." I smiled. Then I saw him. And the girl next to me waved. "Hey Matt." The guy turned at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Hi Kari, whos you friend?" he asked.  
  
"My names Mimi, nice to meet you." I said smiling.  
  
"Right back at you, I'm Matt. Kari have you seen TK?"  
  
"No sorry, are you coming in?" Kari asked. Just then, someone jumped in and splashed Kari and me. We started laughing. So did Matt.  
  
"Tai, I am so gonna kill you!" Kari laughed. A brunette boy raised above the water. Kari started swimming towards him, he splashed her. They had a good brother siser relationship. I laughed to myself and swam over to the edge I pulled myself out and wealked over to my sunbed. I picked up my towel and dried my self off. Mat came and sat by me.  
  
"Can you play tennis?" he asked me.  
  
"Not really, never did care to much about sports. Nah me neither, I like music better. Still fancy a game?" he asked me  
  
"Sure but I can't play to save my life. He laughed. I loved his laugh.  
  
"Meet me in the lobby in half hour? I gotta change." he said.  
  
"Okay then, see you soon." He smiled and walked off. I picked up my things and walked back towards my apartment. I went inside and changed. I tied my hair up and grabbed my trainers and sunglasses.  
  
After applying some mascara and lipgloss I made my way down to the lobby. He was there waiting.  
  
"Did you bring some money?" he asked when he saw me. He looked nice, wavy blonde hair falling around his face. A nice pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt.  
  
"No. I didn't know I'd need some." I said.  
  
"Thats okay, gives me a reason to be a gentleman." he smiled and I laughed I liked him alot and I could tell this was going to be a good day.  
  
Matt payed the lady the money and we walked down.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fourteen. Fifteen in december, you?"  
  
"Fifiteen, sixteen in december." he said. I smiled.  
  
"How long are you staying?" He asked.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"So am I." Matt replied and we began our game.  
  
We found out we were both hopeless at Tennis, but it was fun all the same. After an hour was up we took the raquets back and sat down to lunch.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind a salad and a diet coke. I'll pay you back."  
  
"So rabbit food and coloured water then, and no need to pay me back." we both smiled. After a little while of waiting he came back with two toasted cheese sandwiches, a salad, a portion of chips, a diet coke and a regular coke."  
  
"You're gonna eat all that?" I said with a faint look of disgust. He smiled and said  
  
"Yep."  
  
Well what you think? Please review, I know it sucks but review all the same! xXx. 


	3. A Night To Remember

The Holiday.  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but was it worth it?  
  
I'll let you be the judge!  
  
Thanks reviewers! x!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
The Holiday.  
  
Chapter Three- An entertaining evening.  
  
"Well, I have to go back." I said after Matt and I had finished lunch. Surprisingly both at the same time.  
  
"Ohh right, well are you going down to the entertainment hall tonight?"  
  
"Ohh, probably."  
  
"Well I'll see you there then?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye." I walked off leaving Matt at the table. I made my way up to the apartment. We were going to the nearby market. I was looking foward to some new stuff. I had been saving up for weeks. It was so painful. I had money but couldn't spend it.  
  
The market was only a few minutes down the road. I was in heaven. I saw a make-up stall, a clothes stall, an all things pink stall. It was great. I bought a few new rings from the jewelers stand, I got a new towel because I figured I would be spending more time at the pool with Matt. At least I hoped I would. I bought a light pink bikini, some pink shorts and a few white strappy tops. My mom and dad were looking at the designer perfumes so I went to take a look too. I found a lovely smelling one, which I naturally decided to buy.  
  
After a few mre hours of shopping it was around five pm. We decided to get back and get ready for dinner. Plus my little brother wanted to go for a paddle in the kiddies swimming pool. Daddy was to take him in for a little while.  
  
We walked back to the hotel talking about the bargains we had seen. I was showing my mom all the cool new stuff I had bought.  
  
"Wow, honey thats really nice!" she said as I showed her a ring I had bought. It was a plain silver band with a pink crystal engraved.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After dad had left mom and I started talking.  
  
"So what did you do this morning?" she asked as she was making a cup of tea.  
  
"Not a lot really. I met this guy and we played tennis, then he bought me lunch."  
  
"Ohh, seems like a nice guy, whats his name?"  
  
"His name is Matt. He's from Japan."  
  
"Well I suppose you'll be hanging round with him a lot then?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Mom, I am gonna go take a shower and get ready for dinner ok?"   
  
"Sure Honey." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I picked up a towel and dressing gown then went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, waiting till the water was warm enough and stepped in. I wasn't in there for long, maybe about fifteen minutes. I rinsed out my hair and dried myself of.  
  
After my shower I emptied the contents of my make-up bag. I picked up a pink eyeshadow and a baby pink lipstick. I applied them gently adding finnising touches with a little lip-gloss and some mascara. I then walked over to the drawes and pulled out a pink halter top and a knee-length white skirt. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and put the rings I had bought earlier on. I took a look in the mirror. I looked alright. I dabbed a little bit of the perfume I had bought this afternoon on and went downstairs.  
  
After another half hour of waiting we were finally going down to dinner. We went to the same buffet resturant we had been to for breakfast. I got myself a salad and some chicken with a few fries on the side.   
  
We finished dinner around seven twenty o we went and sat in the entertainment hall. Not many families were there. I was secretly hoping Matt would be here soon. At seven thirty music began to play and lots of little kids started to get up and dance around. Soon after the entertainers came out and started up a kids disco. That lasted for a half hour. All the kids were playing games and dancing around to thee songs. Then at nine they had this quizz show thing. Half-way through that Matt came down with another boy who looked about his age and another little boy and girl. He spotted me and waved. I got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Glad you came, I'd like to intoduce my friend Taichi. Or Tai. This is his little sister Kari."  
  
"Yeah we've met." Kari smiled. I smiled back. They were a nice bunch of people.  
  
"Ok, well this is my little brother Taker, or TK. I assume you met him when you met Kari?"  
  
"Yes I did." I said. We then went and sat down at a table away from our parents. We were just talking about nothing in particular but I was enjoying it. I was enjoying my company, my new friends and especally being sat next to Matt.  
  
My family left at 10:30, so I had to go too. I said goodbye and Matt walked up with me. We walked to the bottom of the tairs that lead to my apartment, then he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." and he left. I smiled at his retreating back.  
  
"Goodnight." I whispered back. I then went back upstairs and into my bed, asleep almost at once dreaming of Matt.  
  
What did you think? I tried to make it a little longer. I have good news! I am going to see Blink 182 in feb 'cause they are touring over here in the UK! Woohoo!!!!! 


End file.
